Martini's Drag Race: Season 5
The fifth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on March, 2019. With 13 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the fifth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Drag Is Getting Food * Mini Challenge: Pose whit Yvie Louis '''in a photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Mia Doll * Main Challenge: Make an outfit from scratch out of a Inspired Food. * Main Challenge Winner: Chanel Light * Bottom 2: Lexy Ring vs The Tiara * Lipsync Song: Good Form - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: [[Lexy Ring|'Lexy Ring']] Entrance Order Episode 2: Disney Queens: The Musical * Mini Challenge: Make a gown for a barbie * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosabell Bloom * Main Challenge: Star in a Disney Princess-Themed lip-sync musical. * Runway Theme: Evening Gowns * Main Challenge Winner: Analeight Minaj * Bottom 2: Chanel Light vs The Tiara * Lipsync Song:' Lips Are Movin - Meghan Trainor' * Eliminated: [[The Tiara|'The Tiara']] Episode 3: Heroes vs Villains: The Musical * Mini Challenge: In quick drag pose on the runway like a superhero/villain * Mini Challenge Winners: Analeight Minaj & Cara Diamond * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: As teams, be a musical group and make lyrics on why riding the heroes/villains is the best. * Runway Theme: Super Queen * Main Challenge Winners: Miss Zeire '& 'Siren * Bottom 2: Cara Diamond vs Plastic Roa * Lipsync Song: Aura - Lady Gaga * Eliminated: [[Plastic Roa|'Plastic Roa']] Episode 4: Cooking Queen * Mini Challenge: Perform in screen tests for provocative new Kizzie's Chocolate Cookie campaign * Mini Challenge Winners: Ginger Fox & Miss Zeire * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Star in TV's new hit Cooking Show Cooking Queen. * Runway Theme: Chef Queen Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Bottom 2: Mia Doll vs Ruby Thick * Lipsync Song: Come & Get It - Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Mia Doll Episode 5: The Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Pose for a photo shoot naked * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Light * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Icy & Iridescent * Main Challenge Winner: Cara Diamond * Bottom 2: Ginger Fox vs Ruby Thick * Lipsync Song: Hello - Adele * Eliminated: Ruby Thick Episode 6: The Anime Ball * Mini Challenge: Do your best Anime Makeup in 20 minutes * Mini Challenge Winner: Cara Diamond * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Anime Ball. * Runway Themes: Kawaii Realness, Anime Eleganza, Cosplay Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Chanel Light * Bottom 2: Rosabell Bloom vs Siren * Lipsync Song: No Broken Hearts - Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: [[Rosabell Bloom|'Rosabell Bloom']] Episode 7: The Yvie Louis Roast * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Miss Zeire * Main Challenge: Perform a comedy roast of the past season winner Yvie Louis. * Mini Challenge Prize: Choose the order of the Roast * Main Challenge Winner: Miss Zeire * Bottom 2: Cara Diamond vs Ginger Fox * Lipsync Song: Sally Walker - Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Ginger Fox Roast Order Episode 8: Scent of a Drag * Mini Challenge: Match male models wearing the same pairs of Andrew Christian underwear * Mini Challenge Winner: Siren * Main Challenge: Create, market and film a commercial for a signature fragance. * Main Challenge Winner: Analeight Minaj * Bottom 2: Justina Gunn vs Siren * Lipsync Song: Nasty - Janet Jackson * Eliminated: Justina Gunn Roast Order Episode 9: Sisters Make-Over * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Analeight Minaj * Main Challenge: Do a Make-Over whit your Drag Sister and perform a lip-sync of Sissy That Walk by RuPaul * Main Challenge Winner: Cara Diamond * Bottom 2: Chanel Light vs Siren * Lipsync Song: Sweet but Psycho - Ava Max * Eliminated: Siren Episode 10: The Beginning of Top 4! * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, The Beginning * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lipsync Song: The Beginning - RuPaul * Top 3: Analeight Minaj ', 'Cara Diamond '& 'Miss Zeire * Eliminated: Chanel Light Episode 11: The Grand Finale! * Winner of Martini's Drag Race Season 5: Analeight Minaj * Runners-Up: Cara Diamond & Miss Zeire * Miss Congeniality: Chanel Light